Znachor/09
Rozdział IX Mniej więcej w połowie czerwca wczesnym rankiem na rynku zatrzymał się wielki granatowy samochód. W Radoliszkach znał go każdy i wiedział, że należy do państwa z Ludwikowa. Samochód zatrzymał się przed kolonialnym sklepem Mordki Rabinowa. Z okien sklepiku pani Michaliny Szkopkowej widać było dokładnie, jak najpierw wysiadł stary pan Czyński, później pani Czyńska i wreszcie ich syn, pan Leszek. Marysia szybko odskoczyła od okna. Zdążyła tylko zauważyć, że młody inżynier jeszcze bardziej zeszczuplał i że miał na sobie bardzo jasne, popielate ubranie, w którym wyglądał jeszcze zgrabniej niż zwykle. Była przekonana, że lada chwila drzwi otworzą się i wejdzie. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że serce jej bije coraz prędzej. Pomyślała, że musi mieć wypieki i że on gotów domyślić się, iż to z jego powodu. Już nieraz układała sobie, jak go przyjmie. Teraz wszakże, gdy znajdował się w pobliżu, nie umiała sobie przypomnieć nic z tych projektów. Wiedziała jedno, że cieszy się, że bardzo głupio cieszy się z jego przyjazdu. Usiadła za ladą i haftowała pilnie. Chciała, by tak właśnie ją zastał, gdy wejdzie. – Najlepiej nic nie planować – zdecydowała – a zachować się stosownie do tego, jak on się zachowa. Może przecie wejść i tylko zażądać pudełka papierosów... Jak zwykły klient. Byłoby to brzydko z jego strony, na samą myśl o tym Marysię ogarniał smutek, tym bardziej że teraz mocniej niż kiedykolwiek była przeświadczona, że ubiegłej jesieni zachowała się wobec niego niegrzecznie i niesprawiedliwie. – Choćby zażądał tylko papierosów – pomyślała – muszę mu okazać życzliwość. Byleby prędzej przyszedł. On jednak nie przyszedł w ogóle. Po kwadransie wyczekiwania ostrożnie stanęła przy oknie po to tylko, by stwierdzić, że Czyńscy wsiadają do samochodu. Auto zawróciło i ruszyło w stronę Ludwikowa. – Pojechał – powiedziała głośno i w pierwszej chwili zrobiło się jej niewymownie przykro. Dopiero wieczorem, leżąc w łóżku, zaczęła rozważać wszystko i doszła do wniosku, że to jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Jeżeli nawet zamierzał wstąpić do niej, nie zrobił tego na pewno dlatego, że rodzice śpieszyli się, a nie chciał zwracać ich uwagi na znajomość z nią, na znajomość, która nie podobałaby się im z pewnością. Usnęła spokojnie. Nazajutrz jednak koło południa zelektryzował ją znany warkot motoru. Słychać go było z daleka. Wszakże ku zdziwieniu Marysi tempo warkotu nie zdawało się zmniejszać. Istotnie, motocykl z rykiem przeleciał przez plac, mignął w oknach i popędził dalej. – Jeszcze może zawróci? – łudziła się, wiedząc, że się łudzi. Stało się zupełnie jasne, że zapomniał o niej, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zobaczyć jej znowu. – Więc to tak... – powiedziała sobie. – To i dobrze... Ale nie było dobrze. Haftować nie mogła. Ręce trzęsły się. Kilka razy boleśnie ukłuła się w palec. O niczym innym myśleć nie potrafiła. Skoro pojechał traktem, było pewne, że do państwa Zenowiczów. Zenowiczowie to bardzo bogaci ludzie i mają dwie córki na wydaniu. Dawno już wiązano młodego Czyńskiego z jedną z nich. Ale w takim razie ile prawdy było w owej pogłosce o baronównie z Wielkopolski?... – Zresztą – myślała z goryczą – mój Boże! Cóż to mnie obchodzi? Niech się żeni, z kim chce. Życzę mu, by znalazł najodpowiedniejszą i najładniejszą żonę. Ale to wstrętne z jego strony, że przynajmniej na kilka słówek tu nie wstąpi. Przecież go me ugryzę. I niczego nie chcę od niego. Czyński wracał tuż przed siódmą. Drzwi sklepu (zupełnie przypadkowo) były otwarte i Marysia (również przypadkiem) stała na progu. Przejechał obok. Nawet głowy nie odwrócił. Nawet me spojrzał. – Może to i lepiej – pocieszała się Marysia. – Pani Szkopkowa ma rację, że nie powinnam sobie zawracać mm głowy. Tegoż wieczora kierownik miejscowe] agencji pocztowej, pan Sobek, został mile zaskoczony. Spotkał pannę Marysię wracającą do domu i gdy zaproponował, by się z nim przespacerowała do Trzech Gruszek, zgodziła się bez namysłu. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby chodziło o którąkolwiek dziewczynę z Radoliszek. Sobek mógł śmiało zaliczyć się do mężczyzn cieszących się powodzeniem u płci pięknej. Był młody, przystojny, na rządowym stanowisku i z perspektywą kariery, bo ogólnie było wiadome, że jego WUJ w okręgowej dyrekcji był ważną figurą. Poza tym mistrzowsko grał na mandolinie, na pięknej, inkrustowanej perłową masą mandolinie, z którą poza służbą nigdy zresztą się nie rozstawał. Owa mandolina, jak też i inne wymienione już zalety pana Sobka działały pociągająco na młode panny. Na wszystkie, bodaj na wszystkie, z jednym, i to bardzo przykrym dla pana Sobka wyjątkiem. Marysia wprawdzie była dlań zawsze grzeczna, nigdy jednak nie okazywała ochoty do zacieśnienia znajomości, nieodmiennie wymawiała się od pójścia z nim na ślizgawkę, na spacer czy na wieczorek. Gdyby pan Sobek należał do młodzieńców o drażliwej ambicji, od dawna zaprzestałby nagabywania Marysi. Był on jednak chłopcem poczciwym z kościami, humorów nie miewał, brakiem cierpliwości nie grzeszył, a że odznaczał się trwałości upodobań, tedy od czasu do czasu ponawiał swe propozycje. I tego właśnie dnia przekonał się, że obrał taktykę rozsądną. Szli obok siebie drogą znaną wszystkim młodym i starym mieszkańcom Radoliszek ku Trzem Gruszkom, drogą, którą starzy niegdyś, a młodzi teraz chodzili parami, zwaną złośliwie przez panią aptekarzową Promenadą Krów, bo i krowy tędy na pastwisko pędzono. Z okien plebanii, skąd dbały o moralność swoich parafian proboszcz mógł widzieć tę drogę jak na dłoni, mógł również z niejaką ścisłością określić, ile w roku przyszłym udzieli ślubów. I komu. Wystarczyło stwierdzić, że ten czy inny młodzian „uczęszcza" na promenadę stale z jedną i tą samą panną. W języku potocznym oznaczało to, że „on z nią chodzi", a to z kolei rozumiano powszechnie jako zapowiedź małżeństwa, w najgorszym zaś razie jako niezawodny objaw miłości. Dlaczego dopatrywano się go właśnie w chodzeniu, nie zaś w staniu, w siadywaniu ani w żadnej innej odmianie pozycji ludzkiego ciała – w Radoliszkach nikt się nad tym nie zastanawiał, a już z pewnością nie myślał o tym podczas swej pierwszej przechadzki do Trzech Gruszek z Marysią pan Sobek. Myślał tylko i wyłącznie o pannie Marysi, o tym, że jest uboga, ale bardziej wykształcona i bardziej obyta od innych, że ładniejsza jest też na pewno i że takiej żony nie powstydziłby się urzędnik państwowy nawet zawrotnie wysokiej rangi. Myśli zaś swoje wyrażał cichusieńkim brząkaniem na instrumencie (lubił tak właśnie nazywać swoją mandolinę) melodii modnego tanga: -„Czy pokochasz mnie kiedyś, Lolito, z wszystkich kobiet wybrana kobito". Niestety, panna Marysia, chociaż rozumiała subtelną aluzję tanga, chociaż domyślała się intencji wirtuoza, chociaż odczuwała pewną wdzięczność za to wyróżnienie, nie mogła podzielać nastroju partnera. Umyślnie poszła z panem Sobkiem na spacer, by się rozerwać, by przekonać samą siebie, że Sobek jest zacnym chłopakiem, że nie powinna stronić od niego, że byłby dla niej odpowiednim mężem. Nawet idealnym. Nie pił, nie robił awantur, nie rozbijał się na motocyklu, a grunt: odznaczał się wyjątkową stałością. Nie tak jak inni!... Cóż z tego, że nie jest zbyt inteligentny, że ma proste maniery. To jeszcze nie przynosi ujmy... Na nic wszakże nie zdały się nieodparte argumenty, na nic najlepsza wola, na nic spacer, który zakończył się dopiero przy księżycu, na nic romantyczny nastrój, upiększony muzyką i rozmowy: Marysia powróciła do domu zniechęcona, smutna i zdecydowana już nigdy więcej ani z panem Sobkiem, ani nikim innym do Trzech Gruszek nie chodzić. W nocy śnił się jej straszny sen. Widziała siebie i młodego Czyńskiego. Jechali motocyklem z szaloną szybkością, uciekali przed pożarem, który wciąż ich dopędzał. Nagle otworzyła się przed nimi przepaść, spadli na kamieniste dno... I było wiele krwi, a on powiedział: – Przez ciebie umieram. Ona odczuła, że też umiera, i zaczęła wołać ratunku. Gdy otworzyła oczy i oprzytomniała ze snu, zobaczyła pochyloną nad sobą panią Szkopkową. – Sen mara! Bóg wiara! – mówiła. – Co ci się śniło, żeś tak krzyczała? W pierwszej chwili Marysia chciała opowiedzieć swój sen, lecz przypomniawszy sobie, że pani Szkopkową umie sny tłumaczyć, wolała zamilczeć. Może sen oznaczał coś nieprzychylnego dla pana Czyńskiego, którego pani Szkopkowa i tak nie lubiła. Gotowa by przy okazji powiedzieć mu coś przykrego. – Krzyczałam?... Sama nie wiem dlaczego – powiedziała Marysia. – Może i śniło mi się coś. Sny tak łatwo się zapomina. Marysia jednak nie zapomniała. Nazajutrz, gdy ujrzała konie z Ludwikowa i pana Lecha na bryczce, aż wzdrygnęła się. Przekonana była, że tym razem wstąpi. Myliła się i tym razem. Po papierosy przysłał stajennego! Stajennego! Widocznie z uporem unikał widzenia się z nią. Dalszy bieg wypadków potwierdził to w zupełności. Nie było dnia, by nie przyjeżdżał do miasteczka lub przez miasteczko. Czasem bryczką, czasem konno, a najczęściej motocyklem. W zeszłym roku nigdy tak często nie bywał. Teraz widocznie robił to na złość Marysi lub z jakichś innych powodów, których nie umiała dociec. Ilekroć był bez okularów motocyklowych, mogła zauważyć, że twarz mu zeszczuplała, zmizerniała i nabrała jakiegoś niemal ponurego, zaciętego wyrazu. – Może spotkało go coś złego? – zaniepokoiła się i zaraz skarciła siebie za ten niewczesny niepokój: – Jakim prawem i po co tym się przejmuje?!... W końcu ogarnęła ją apatia. Nie zrywała się już na odgłos turkotu, tętentu czy warkotu motoru do okna, starała się w ogóle tego nie słyszeć. I kiedy już resztę straciła nadziei – stało się. Był to dzień dwudziestego czwartego czerwca. Od rana w sklepie był duży ruch, jak zawsze w dniu imienin księdza proboszcza: kupowano laurki. Dzieci szkolne, z ochronki, z przytułku, tercjarki i inni. Dopiero koło dziewiątej uspokoiło się i miała czas zejść do piwnicy po wyroby tytoniowe, by chociaż kilka paczek ułożyć na wystawie. Wzięła je do fartuszka i po stromej drabince weszła na górę. Odwróciła się i krew uciekła jej do serca: o dwa kroki przed nią stał on. Nie wiedziała, czy wydobył się z jej ust okrzyk, nie wiedziała, że z fartuszka posypały się na ziemię pudełka papierosów. Wiedziała tylko, że świat się kręci w szalonym, nieprzytomnym tempie i że upadłaby na pewno, gdyby nie to, że on trzyma ją mocno, przytuloną do siebie. Ile, razy później usiłowała chwila po chwili, mgnienie po mgnieniu odtworzyć w swojej pamięci to wielkie, to cudowne zdarzenie – nie umiała. Pamiętała tylko ostre, jakby gniewne spojrzenia jego czarnych oczu, a potem niemal bolesny uścisk i bezładne słowa, których wówczas nie rozumiała, lecz których treść zdawała się bezpośrednio wlewać do jej krwi. A potem ktoś wszedł do sklepu i odskoczyli od siebie półprzytomni. Klient posądził ją na pewno o zaczadzenie lub o utratę orientacji. Nie mogła pojąć, o co mu chodzi, nie umiała obliczyć należności. Gdy wreszcie wyszedł z pakunkiem, sama wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Zupełnie zgłupiałam! Co ja mu dawałam zamiast papieru kancelaryjnego! Boże! Niech pan spojrzy! Wskazywała na rozłożone na ladzie najrozmaitsze przedmioty i śmiała się, Śmiała, nie mogąc powstrzymać tego radosnego śmiechu. Coś w niej drgało, coś trzepotało. Coś zrodziło się do życia, nowego, wspaniałego, jasnego, uskrzydlonego, jak wielki biały ptak. Czyński stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w nią z zachwytem. Napisał jej kiedyś w depeszy, że uważa ją za najpiękniejszą dziewczynę... Teraz jednak była tak piękna, jaką jej jeszcze nigdy nie widział. – A to ładnie! Bardzo ładnie – mówiła. – Przyjeżdżać tyle razy i nie wstąpić do mnie! Myślałam, że się pan obraził. – Czy obraziłem się? Ale pani żartuje! Ja nienawidziłem pani! – Za co? – Za to, że nie mogłem o pani zapomnieć, panno Marysiu. Za to, że ani bawić się, ani pracować nie mogłem. – I dlatego pan, przejeżdżając koło sklepu, odwracał oczy w przeciwną stronę? – Tak! Właśnie dlatego. Wiedziałem, że się pani nie podobam, że pani mnie lekceważy!... Żadna kobieta dotychczas nie lekceważyła mnie. Więc dałem sobie słowo honoru, że nie zobaczę pani już nigdy. – Popełnił pan tedy aż dwie brzydkie rzeczy: najpierw dając słowo, a później je łamiąc. Czyński potrząsnął głową. – Panno Marysiu, nie potępiłaby mnie pani, gdyby pani wiedziała, co to jest tęsknota. – Jak to! – oburzyła się. – Dlaczego to mam nie wiedzieć, co to jest tęsknota? Może lepiej od pana wiem. – Nie! – Machnął ręką. – To niemożliwe. Pani nie może mieć najmniejszego pojęcia o tęsknocie. Czy pani wie, że czasami sądziłem, że dostałem bzika?... Tak! Bzika!... Nie wierzy pani? To proszę spojrzeć. Wydobył z kieszeni cienką, różową książeczkę. – Wie pani, co to jest? – Nie. – To jest bilet okrętowy do Brazylii. Na kwadrans przed odpłynięciem okrętu musiałem zabrać z pokładu moje kufry i zamiast do Brazylii przyjechałem do Ludwikowa. Nie mogłem, wprost nie mogłem! A później była to największa męczarnia! Starałem się dotrzymać danego sobie słowa, ale nie mogłem wyrzec się przyjazdów do Radoliszek. Nie wolno mi było szukać spotkania z panią, lecz mogło się zdarzyć przypadkowo. Prawda?... Wówczas nie złamałbym słowa. Marysia nagle spoważniała. – Zdaje się, że postąpił pan źle nie dotrzymując danej sobie obietnicy. – Dlaczego? – oburzył się. – Bo... miał pan słuszność, nie chcąc więcej widzieć się ze mną. – Byłem idiotą! – zawołał z przekonaniem. – Nie, był pan rozsądny. Dla nas obojga... Przecież to nie ma żadnego sensu. – Ach, tak?... Czy pani naprawdę nie znosi mnie do tego stopnia, że nawet widywać się ze mną nie chce? Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Nie, proszę pana! Będę zupełnie szczera. I ja tęskniłam za panem bardzo, bardzo... – Marysieńko! – Wyciągnął do niej ręce. Potrząsnęła głową. – Zaraz, powiem wszystko. Niech pan zaczeka. Tęskniłam bardzo. Było mi źle... Tak źle. Nawet... płakałam... – Moja ty jedyna! Mój cudzie! – Ale – ciągnęła – doszłam do przekonania, że łatwiej zapomnę o panu, gdy nie będziemy się widywać. Jakiż cel może mieć nasza znajomość?... Pan jest przecie dość rozumny, by lepiej to widzieć ode mnie. – Nie – przerwał – właśnie jestem dość rozumny, by widzieć, że pani nie ma racji, panno Marychno. Ja panią kocham. Pani oczywiście nie może pojąć, co to jest miłość. Ale lubi mnie pani. Byłoby szaleństwem dalsze skazywanie siebie na rozstanie. Pani mówi o celu! A czyż to nie piękny cel, czy nie dostatecznie usprawiedliwiony i ważki już samo widywanie się, same rozmowy, sama przyjaźń? Cóż pani szkodzi widywać się ze mną... Bo proszę posłuchać!... Słuchała uważnie i nie mogła odmówić mu słuszności, nie mogła odmówić, tym bardziej iż chciała, by ją przekonał. A on umiał być przekonywający. Zresztą nie mogła mu przecież zabronić bywania w sklepie, do którego miał wstęp każdy klient. Z klientami zaś należało rozmawiać grzecznie. Toteż od tego dnia pan Lech Czyński przyjeżdżał codziennie, a jego wierzchowiec lub motocykl, stojąc przed sklepem pani Szkopkowej, wywoływał powszechną sensację w miasteczku, liczne komentarze i zazdrość, która naturalnym rzeczy porządkiem przerodziła się w to, co nazwano zgorszeniem publicznym. Wprawdzie w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu o niczym gorszącym nikt nic nie wiedział. Przesiadywanie młodego inżyniera w sklepie, do którego drzwi przecie zawsze i dla każdego były otwarte, nie mogło nikomu nasunąć podejrzeń kompromitujących pannę Marysię. Jednak zawiść ludzka nie liczy się nawet z oczywistością. Niemal każda dziewczyna w Radoliszkach mogła pochwalić się posiadaniem jakiegoś adoratora, żaden z nich jednak nie mógł równać się z młodym Czyńskim. Dlaczego zaś ten piękny brunet wybrał sobie właśnie taką przybłędę jak Marysia od Szkopkowej, trudno było się domyślić. Skoro już wśród panien miasteczkowych chciał szukać towarzystwa dla siebie, znalazłby i urodziwsze, i zamożne, i pod każdym względem godniejsze. Rodzice tych godniejszych, ma się rozumieć, podzielali oburzenie swoich córek, podzielali je również młodzi ludzie, którzy chodzili z nimi do Trzech Gruszek. A to była cała opinia Radoliszek. Jeżeli Marysia pomimo wrodzonej wrażliwości nie od razu spostrzegła się w tej zmianie frontu opinii miasteczkowej, to tylko dlatego, że zbyt całkowicie pochłonięta była własnymi przeżyciami. A przeżycia te były tak nowe i tak upajające, iż cały świat zewnętrzny przy nich zdawał się rozpływać w zamgleniu, zdawał się być czymś nierzeczywistym, przygodnym i nieważnym. Marysia uświadamiała sobie, że kocha. Z każdym dniem świadomość ta była coraz wyrazistsza, coraz głębsza. Na próżno starała się z nią walczyć. A raczej nie na próżno, bo właśnie dzięki tej walce, dzięki konieczności ulegania przemocy uczucia osiągało się spotęgowanie tej dziwnej, przejmującej słodyczy, tego rozkosznego oszołomienia, które ogarniało ją jak wicher, co hamuje oddech, ogłusza i otula ze wszystkich stron niewidzialnymi, przezroczystymi dotykami, obezwładnia, porywa, unosi... – Kocham, kocham, kocham – powtarzała sobie po tysiąc razy dziennie, a było w tym i zdziwienie, i radość, i lęk, i szczęście, i podziw dla wielkiego odkrycia we własnej duszy, która dotąd nie wiedziała, że tak bezcenny klejnot w sobie nosi. Było to tym bardziej zdumiewające, że w gruncie rzeczy nie działo się nic nowego. Gdyby jacyś obcy świadkowie zechcieli i mogli podsłuchać rozmowy dwojga młodych w sklepie pani Szkopkowej, doznaliby rozczarowania. Czyński przyjeżdżał, całował Marysię w rękę, a później opowiadał jej o swoich podróżach i przygodach albo czytali sobie książki, które teraz stale przywoził. Były to przeważnie wiersze. Czasami i Marysia opowiadała o swoim dzieciństwie, o matce, o nieziszczonych, niestety, jej planach. Zmieniło się może tylko to, że ona nazywała go panem Leszkiem, a on ją po prostu Marysią. Oczywiście gdy ich nikt nie słyszał. Zmieniłoby się może więcej, gdyby Marysia chciała się na to zgodzić. Pan Leszek nieraz próbował ją pocałować, ona wszakże zawsze protestowała z taką stanowczością i z taką obawą, że nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak cierpliwość. Potem on odjeżdżał, a ona przez resztę dnia myślała tylko o minionych godzinach i o tych, które przyjdą jutro. Wracała po zamknięciu sklepu do domu, pełna skupienia i radosnej kontemplacji swego szczęścia, pełna życzliwości dla tych małych domków, dla zielonych drzew, dla błękitnego nieba, dla całego świata, dla wszystkich ludzi, których witała szczerym uśmiechem. Dlatego właśnie nie dostrzegała ich niechętnych spojrzeń, ich pogardliwych min, ich wrogości i szyderstwa. Nie wszyscy jednak ograniczali się do niemego demonstrowania nieprzyjaźni i potępienia. I oto pewnego dnia zdarzył się taki wypadek, który miał za sobą pociągnąć bardzo przykre następstwa. W Radoliszkach od lat mieszkała słynna na cały powiat rodzina rymarzy Wojdyłłów. Wojdyłłowie wywodzili się z zaściankowej wprawdzie, lecz dobrej szlachty i to był ich pierwszy tytuł do szacunku i poważania w miasteczku, drugim zaś było to, że z dziada pradziada słynęli jako najlepsi rymarze. Siodło, trenzia czy uprząż od Wojdyłły z Radoliszek cieszyły się ogromnym popytem, chociaż kosztowały nieraz drożej od wileńskich. Głową tej zamożnej i cenionej rodziny w owych czasach był Pankracy Wojdyłło, zwany powszechnie od swego ulubionego przymówiska Mosterdziejem, jego następcami w warsztacie mieli być synowie Józef i Kalikst, trzeci zaś syn Mosterdzieja, Zenon, uważany był zarówno przez rodzinę, jak i przez całe miasteczko za latorośl chybioną. Ojciec kształcił go na księdza. Z trudem przepchnął leniwego w naukach chłopca przez sześć klas gimnazjum i umieścił w seminarium duchownym. Wszystkie zmartwienia i wydatki nie zdały się jednak na nic. Na próżno radowało się serce starego Mosterdzieja, gdy syn ku podziwowi miasteczka przyjechał w sutannie jako kleryk. Nie upłynął rok, a Zenona z seminarium wyrzucili. Sam Zenon opowiadał wprawdzie, że wystąpił dobrowolnie, nie mając powołania, lecz ludzie opowiadali, że ponoć ujawnione przezeń zamiłowania do wódki i kobiet były przyczyną wyrzucenia go z grona przyszłych pasterzy duchownych. Za słusznością tych plotek zdawało się przemawiać późniejsze postępowanie eks-kleryka. Częściej przesiadywał w szynku niż w kościele, a u jakich kobiet bywał na Kramnej ulicy częstym gościem, lepiej i nie wspominać. Jako znający łacinę, nadawał się jeszcze do pracy w aptece. Tak przynajmniej myślał ojciec. I na tym się jednak zawiódł. Zenon w bardzo prędkim czasie pracę w aptece porzucił. Różne i o tym kursowały gawędy, których wszakże nie dało się sprawdzić, bo aptekarz radoliski, pan Niemira, do gadatliwych nie należał, a ze starym Mosterdziejem był w przyjaźni. Otóż ten to Zenon Wojdyłło któregoś dnia przechodząc koło sklepu pani Szkopkowej w towarzystwie kilku młodzieńców właśnie w chwili, gdy Marysia sklep zamykała, zatrzymał się i pozornie najprzyjaźniejszym tonem ją zagadnął: – Dobry wieczór, panno Marysiu, co dobrego słychać? – Dobry wieczór – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Dziękuję. – Ale zawsze ma panna Marysia niewygodę. – Jaką niewygodę? – zdziwiła się. – No przecie! Pani Szkopkowa niby dobra kobieta, a o takiej rzeczy nic pomyśli – mówił współczująco. – O jakiej rzeczy? – A o kanapie. – O kanapie? – Szeroko otworzyła oczy. – Pewno, że o kanapie. Toż w sklepie lada wąska, no i twarda. We dwójkę, zwłaszcza z panem Czyńskim, trudno się na niej wygodnie ułożyć. Młodzi ludzie wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Marysia jeszcze nie zrozumiała, lecz przeczuwając jakąś podłość, wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi... – O czym mówię, to nie wie, cnotliwa Zuzanna – zwrócił się Zenon do towarzyszy. – Ale wie, jak się to robi. Nowy wybuch śmiechu był na to odpowiedzią. Marysia, drżąc cała, wyciągnęła klucz z zamka, zbiegła ze schodków i niemal biegnąc, skierowała się do domu. Kolana uginały się pod nią, w głowie huczało, serce tłukło się w piersi. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie skrzywdził jej tak brutalnie i tak plugawie. Nikomu nie wyrządziła najmniejszego zła, nikomu złego słowa nie powiedziała. O nikim źle nawet nie pomyślała. I nagle... Czuła się tak, jakby chluśnięto na nią kubłem brudnych pomyj. Biegła, a do jej uszu dolatywały jeszcze wykrzykniki, śmiechy i gwizdania. – Boże, Boże... – szeptała rozdygotanymi wargami. – Jakież to straszne, jakie to ohydne... Starała się oprzytomnieć i zapanować nad łkaniem, które zrywało się jej w płucach, lecz nie zdołała. Dopadła do płotu przy ogrodzie plebanii, oparła się o deski i wybuchnęła szlochem. Uliczka na tyłach ogrodów należała do najmniej uczęszczanych. Trzeba było jednak trafu, że o tej właśnie porze kierownik agencji pocztowej w Radoliszkach, pan Sobek, wybrał się do księżego sadownika po truskawki. Zobaczywszy płaczącą pannę Marysię, najpierw zdziwił się, później wzruszył, a później postanowił ją pocieszyć. Domyślał się, co może być przyczyną łez. Wiedział przecie, że młody Czyński codziennie przesiaduje w sklepie. Zawracał dziewczynie w głowie, rozkochał ją, a teraz rzucił – przemknęło panu Sobkowi przez głowę. Dotknął łokcia Marysi i zaczął mówić: – Nie warto płakać, panno Marysiu. Z serca to mówię, z rozumu. Nie warto. Czas przejdzie, boleść zagoi się. Szkoda oczków na płakanie. Pani tysiąc razy więcej warta od niego. To on niech martwi się. Skrzywdził panią, Bóg go za to gorzej ukarze. Na świecie nic nie ginie. Takie już prawo jest. Nic nie ginie. To jak z grabiami. Nadepniesz je na zęby. Zdaje ci się grabiom szkodę robisz, a tymczasem ani opatrzysz się, jak te grabie podnoszą się i kijem trach w łeb... Takie prawo. No, nie płakać, panno Marysiu... Rozczulił się jej łkaniem i bezradnością swojej pociechy. Sam był bliski łez. Leciutko pogłaskał ją po łopatkach, wstrząsanych szlochem. – Cicho, panno Marysiu, cicho – mówił. – Nie trzeba, nie warto. Skrzywdził panią... skrzywdził. Zły człowiek. Bez sumienia. – Ale za co, za co!... – płakała Marysia. – Nie lubiłam go wprawdzie... nigdy... Ale nic złego mu nie zrobiłam. Sobek zastanowił się. – O kim pani mówi? – O nim, o Wojdylle... – O starym? – zdumiał się. – Nie, o tym... eks-kleryku. – Zenon?... A cóż ten chuligan pani zrobił? – Obrzucił mnie wstrętnymi obelgami... Przy ludziach! Taki wstyd!... Taki wstyd!... Jak ja teraz oczy światu pokażę! Załamała ręce. Sobek poczuł, że krew nabiega mu do twarzy. Póki myślał, że to pan Czyński skrzywdził Marysię, mimo woli przyjmował to z rezygnacją jako działanie sił wyższych, przeciw którym niepodobna było nic zdziałać. Gdy jednak dowiedział się, że chodzi o młodego Mosterdzieja, opanował go nagły gniew. – Cóż on pani takiego powiedział? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój. Marysia, gdyby nie była tak rozżalona i tak podniecona, zapewne nie zdobyłaby się na zwierzenia. Gdyby miała czas do namysłu, spostrzegłaby się, że nie ma sensu mówić o tym panu Sobkowi, człowiekowi obcemu. Zbyt silnie jednak pragnęła w tej chwili współczucia. Opowiedziała tedy urywanym głosem, jak umiała, przebieg tego okropnego zajścia. Słuchając, Sobek uspokoił się i nawet zaśmiał. – Że też pani na takiego durnia zwraca uwagę – powiedział. – On mówi czy pies szczeka to jedno. Nie ma czym przejmować się. – Łatwo panu tak mówić... – Łatwo niełatwo to inna sprawa, a Zenon to się nawet nie liczy. Co dla pani Zenon?... Napluć i tyle... – Choćby nawet. – Obtarła łzy. – Przecie ludzie słyszeli, rozejdzie się po miasteczku. Gdzie ja oczy podzieję. – Oj, panno Marysiu, a po cóż pani ma oczy chować? Pani sumienie czyste, to grunt. – Nie każdy uwierzy, że czyste. – Kto sam uczciwy, ten uwierzy, zły i w kościele brudu się dopatrzy. Ale na złych nie ma co zważać. Ot, było, minęło, przeszło. Widzi pani – pokazał koszyk – do sadownika idę po truskawki. Nie pójdzie pani ze mną? Dobre truskawki, takie wielkie. A słodkie. Uśmiechnęła się. – Dziękuję, muszę śpieszyć do domu... Do widzenia. – Do widzenia, panno Marysiu. A przejmować się nie ma czym. Zatrzymała się i powiedziała: – Pan jest taki dobry dla mnie... Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Sobek skrzywił się i machnął ręką. – Jaka tam i dobroć. Nie ma o czym gadać. Do widzenia. Nucąc pod nosem jakieś tango, poszedł do ogrodu. Wybrał truskawki, potargował się, zapłacił, wrócił do domu. Przepadał za truskawkami. Wysypał je na dwa głębokie talerze, utłukł w moździerzu cukier, przyprószył gęsto pudrem jagody, by przeszły cukrem. Lubił wszystko robić systematycznie. Tymczasem zagotował wody na herbatę, wyjął z szafki chleb, masło. To była jego kolacja, dziś, z racji soboty, zakończona taką wspaniałą leguminą jak talerz soczystych, pachnących truskawek. Drugi zostawił na jutrzejszy obiad. Potem zmył naczynia, wytarł, ustawił, wziął ze ściany swoją piękną mandolinę i wyszedł. Latem, w sobotnie wieczory cała młodzież była na ulicach, a głównie na Krowiej Promenadzie. Pan Sobek wciąż spotykał znajomych. Z niektórymi przystawał, pogawędził, pożartował, innym tylko ukłonił się z daleka. Przeszedł Wileńską, ulicą Napoleona, potem poszedł do Trzech Gruszek i zawrócił. Dziewczęta usiłowały ściągnąć go, każda do swego towarzystwa. Zawsze przyjemnie jest posłuchać muzyki. On jednak wymawiał się i spacerował sam, brzdąkając od czasu do czasu kosteczką po strunach. Gdy przechodził ulicą Oszmiańską, zobaczył na ganku u Lejzora kilku młodych ludzi. Siedzieli i palili papierosy. – Ej – zawołał jeden – panie Sobek. Chodź pan, zagraj co. – Jakoś ochoty nie mam. – Sobek przystanął. – Co tam ochota – odezwał się drugi głos. – Siadaj pan z nami, to i ochota przyjdzie. – A z wami ja nie usiądę – odpowiedział Sobek. – Czemuż to? – Bo między wami jest żulik, a ja z żulikami zadawać się nie będę. Zapanowała chwila milczenia i trzeci głos zapytał: – Kogóż to masz pan na myśli, jeśli łaska? – Na myśli ja jego nie mam – spokojnie wycedził Sobek. – Ja jego mam w pogardzie. A jeśli pan ciekaw, o kim mówię, panie Wojdyłło, to właśnie akurat o panu. – O mnie? – Tak, o panu, panie eks-kleryk! Pan jesteś dla mnie żulik i z panem towarzystwa mieć nie chcę. – Za cóż pan człowieka obrażasz, panie Sobek? – pojednawczo odezwał się inny głos. – Nie człowieka, tylko bydlę. Gorzej bydlęcia, bo chuligana. – Pijany czy co?!... – zawołał Zenon. – Czy pijany?... Nie, panie Wojdyłło, ja nie trunkowy. Trzeźwy ja zupełnie. Nie tak jak pan, co po rynsztokach nocujesz. Co nieprzyzwoite napaści na młode panienki robisz. Tylko pijana świnia, za przeproszeniem, może niewinną i bezbronną dziewczynę na publicznej ulicy parszywymi słowami obrzucać. Ot, co. I brząknął kilka taktów walca z „Manewrów jesiennych”. – Jemu o tę Maryśkę od Szkopkowej chodzi – zauważył ktoś. – Pewnie że o nią – potwierdził Sobek. – O nią, na którą taki żulik, jak szanowny pan Wojdyłło... – Zamilcz pan! – krzyknął Wojdyłło. – Dość mi tego! – Panu dość, a mnie mało!... – Patrz pan swego nosa! – I pan mógłby popatrzeć swojego. Tylko ciemno. Z daleka nie widać. Ale do mnie tu pan nie zejdziesz, bo się boisz. Zenon zaśmiał się. – Czego, czego, ty durniu, mam się bać? – A tak i się boisz, żeby nie dostać po mordzie!... – Zostawcie, nie warto – łagodnie poradził ktoś z ganku. – Pewno, że nie warto rąk paskudzić – tymże tonem przyznał Sobek. – Sam dostaniesz po mordzie! – wrzasnął Zenon. I zanim obecni zdążyli go przytrzymać, skoczył z ganku. Zakotłowało się w ciemności. Rozległo się kilka głuchych uderzeń, a potem silny trzask. To piękna mandolina pana Sobka rozleciała się w drzazgi w zetknięciu z głową eks-kleryka. Przeciwnicy zwarli się i zwalili na ziemię. Potoczyli się pod płot. – Puść – odezwał się zduszony głos Zenona. – A ot, tobie, chuliganie, ot-tobie, ot, ot, żebyś pamiętał! Głosowi Sobka towarzyszyły odgłosy uderzeń. – Na mnie się narwałeś!... A ot, tobie! A ot! A ot! Będziesz panny zaczepiać?! A? – Nie będę! – To masz, żebyś pamiętał! – Nie będę, przysięgam! – To masz jeszcze, żebyś przysięgę pamiętał też! I jeszcze! I jeszcze! – Bracia, ratujcie! – zaskowytał Zenon. Dookoła zebrało się kilkanaście osób, zwabionych bójką. Nikt jednak nie ruszył się na pomoc. Sobek cieszył się powszechnym szacunkiem i nawet ci, którzy nie wiedzieli, o co tu poszło, woleli przypuszczać, że słuszność jest po jego stronie, tym bardziej że przeciwnikiem jego był ogólnie nielubiany awanturnik. Kompani Zenona również nie poczuwali się do obowiązku solidarności. W głębi duszy od początku byli po stronie Sobka. Zresztą bójkę zaczął Zenon. – Panowie – odezwał się jeden z tłumu. – Dosyć, dosyć! – Przestańcie! – dodał drugi. Sobek podniósł się z ziemi. Z domu wybiegł Lejzor z naftową lampą w ręku. W jej świetle stało się widoczne całe spustoszenie dokonane w zewnętrznej powłoce Zenona. Wstał w ubraniu podartym, oczy miał podbite, nos rozkrwawiony. Obracał przez chwilę językiem w ustach i wypluł kilka zębów. Sobek, otrzepnął ubranie, podniósł z ziemi trzonek mandoliny, przy którym na strunach żałośnie podrygiwały szczątki pudla, chrząknął i, nic nie powiedziawszy, odszedł. Inni też zaczęli się rozchodzić, nic nie mówiąc i o nic nie pytając. Nazajutrz jednak w całych Radoliszkach wrzało jak w ulu. Po sumie przed kościołem nie było innych tematów rozmowy. Wszyscy znali już dokładnie przyczyny i przebieg zajścia. Ogólnie przyznawano rację Sobkowi i cieszono się z poskromienia Zenona. Z drugiej jednak strony potępienie skierowało się ku Marysi. Raz, że to przez nią, a dwa, że przesiadywanie młodego Czyńskiego w sklepie bądź co bądź niedobrze świadczy o moralności młodej panienki. Poza tym wprost nie uchodziło, by o jakąś tam przybłędę, o dziewczynę sklepową bili się publicznie ludzie z miasteczkowego towarzystwa, urzędnik i syn bogatej, szanowanej rodziny. Powszechnie interesowano się, jak zareaguje właśnie rodzina Wojdyłłów. Nagabywano, i to nawet od niechcenia braci Zenona, lecz ci wzruszali tylko ramionami. – Nie nasza sprawa. Ojciec wróci, sam będzie wiedział. Starego Mosterdzieja istotnie nie było w Radoliszkach. Wyjechał po zakupy do wileńskich garbarzy. Marysia o pobiciu Zenona dowiedziała się wczesnym rankiem. Przybiegły dwie sąsiadki i opowiedziały wszystko z detalami. O ile pani Szkopkowa przyjęła wiadomość z zadowoleniem, jako Boską karę na Zenona za porzucenie świętego stanu kapłańskiego, o tyle Marysia wręcz przeraziła się. Robiła sobie gorzkie wyrzuty za niepotrzebną gadatliwość. Po co skarżyła się temu zacnemu panu Sobkowi! Naraziła go na takie przykrości. Bóg wie, co za następstwa pociągnie to za sobą. Stary Wojdyłło nie daruje pobicia syna. Pewno podadzą sprawę do sądu, pewno złożą skargę w dyrekcji poczt. Za swoją szlachetność może pan Sobek zapłacić utratą posady... Niewątpliwie czuła doń wdzięczność, ale i żal czuła do niego. Poświęcił się dla niej, narażał się, dobrowolnie wmieszał siebie w to obrzydliwe plotkarstwo, które będzie teraz długo jego nazwiskiem gęby sobie wycierać. I dzięki temu wszystkiemu stał się jej, Marysi, wierzycielem. Choćby i słowa o tym nie bąknął, każde jego spojrzenie będzie jej mówić: – Stanąłem w obronie twego honoru, twojej czci i dobrej sławy, czyż nie należy mi się za to zapłata? I jeszcze jedno. Z przyczyny całej awantury, Marysia dokładnie zdawała sobie sprawę, wezmą ją na języki i zatrują jej życie. Nie kłamała też, że głowa ją boli, gdy wymawiała się od pójścia na sumę. Rzeczywiście, czuła się chora, nieszczęśliwa, roztrzęsiona. Przez całą niedzielę nie wyszła z domu, popłakując i rozmyślając nad tym, co teraz będzie. Gdybyż mogła uciec stąd, wyjechać najdalej. Bodaj do Wilna. Wzięłaby każdą robotę, zostałaby służącą... Na podróż jednak nie miała pieniędzy, a nie łudziła się, by pani Szkopkowa zechciała jej pożyczyć. Ani pani Szkopkowa, ani nikt w miasteczku. Chyba... chyba... I tu przyszedł jej na myśl znachor z młyna. Stryjcio Antoni na pewno nie odmówiłby jej niczego. Oto jeden człowiek, jedyny człowiek, jaki jej na świecie pozostał. Zaczęła gorączkowo obmyślać plan działania. Wieczorem, gdy się zrobi ciemno, przejdzie tyłami ogrodów do tartaku... A stamtąd do młyna. Gdzieś po drodze wynajmie furmankę i na ranek będzie już na stacji. Stamtąd napisze list do pani Szkopkowej... I do niego, do pana Leszka. Serce Marysi ścisnęło się. A co będzie, jeśli on nie zechce przyjechać do Wilna?... I od razu wszystkie projekty upadły. Nie, stokroć wolała narażać się tu codziennie na obmowę, na szyderstwa, na plotki, nawet na wstyd, niż wyrzec się możności widywania jego oczu i ust, i włosów, słuchania jego niskiego, drogiego głosu, dotyku jego mocnych, pięknych rąk. – Niech się dzieje, co chce – zdecydowała się. Było jeszcze jedno wyjście: zwierzyć się mu ze wszystkiego. Jest przecie od niej znacznie mądrzejszy i na pewno znajdzie najlepszy sposób. Na to jednak nie zdobyłaby się nigdy. Wiedziała, że nikt w miasteczku nie ośmieli się mu opowiedzieć o przyczynie zajścia między panem Sobkiem i synem Wojdyłły. Zresztą pan Leszek z nikim tu nie wdawał się w rozmowy. Gdyby jednak dowiedział się o awanturze, gotów by nabrać podejrzeń, że pan Sobek miał jakieś prawo do występowania w obronie Marysi, a wówczas... – Nie, nic mu nie powiem, nic! – postanowiła. – Tak będzie najrozsądniej. Z rana szła z domu do sklepu z głową opuszczoną i tak prędko, jakby ją goniono. Odetchnęła dopiero wówczas, gdy znalazła się w środku. Przejrzała się w lusterku i ze zmartwieniem stwierdziła, że dwie nieprzespane noce i ostatnie przeżycia zostawiły ślady. Blada była, a oczy miała podkrążone. To ją do reszty wytrąciło z równowagi. – Gdy zobaczy, jak zbrzydłam – myślała – zniechęci się do mnie. Byłoby już lepiej, żeby nie przyjechał. Mijała godzina za godziną i Marysia niepokoiła się coraz bardziej. – W złą chwilę pomyślałam, żeby nie przyjechał! – robiła sobie wyrzuty. W kościele dzwonili już na południe, gdy ujrzała konie z Ludwikowa. Pana Leszka jednak w bryczce nie było. Stangret ziewając siedział na koźle. Gruba pani Michalewska, gospodyni z Ludwikowa, wysiadła i poszła załatwić sprawunki. Marysia miała wielką ochotę pobiec do bryczki i zapytać o pana Leszka, zdołała się jednak pohamować i postąpiła rozsądnie, gdyż nie minęła godzina, a rozległ się na ulicy warkot motocykla. Omal nie rozpłakała się ze szczęścia. Pan Leszek jednak nie spostrzegł ani jej bladości, ani łez w oczach. Wpadł jak huragan, w mazurowym tempie, wybił kilka hołubców i zawołał: – Wiwat genialny mechanik! Niech żyje! Złóż mi gratulacje, Marysieńko! Myślałem już, że mię diabli na tym upale wezmą, ale zawziąłem się! Zaczął opowiadać, jak mu się motocykl w drodze zepsuł i z jakim trudem sam naprawił uszkodzenie, chociaż mógł zabrać się bryczką z panią Michalewską. Był tak z siebie kontent, że aż promieniał. – Nie ma złej drogi do swej niebogi! – wykrzykiwał. – Ale się pan wysmarował, panie Leszku! Zaraz dam panu wody. Nalewała ją właśnie do miednicy, gdy weszła pani Szkopkowa z obiadem. Obrzuciła ich karcącym spojrzeniem, nic wszakże nie powiedziała. – Pan Czyński musiał naprawiać swoją maszynę – objaśniła Marysia. – I chciał się umyć, bo zawalał się smarami. – Nie nachlapię tu pani zanadto – dodał Czyński. – Nie szkodzi – sucho odpowiedziała pani Szkopkowa i wyszła. Inżynier nie przejął się bynajmniej oschłością właścicielki sklepu. Z humorem tłumaczył Marysi, na czym polegał defekt motoru i jak sobie dowcipnie poradził z reperacją. Stopniowo i dziewczyna odzyskała swobodę. – Jak ty ślicznie się śmiejesz! – powtarzał Czyński. – Zwyczajnie. – Właśnie że niezwyczajnie! Przysięgam ci, Marysieńko, że jesteś pod każdym, absolutnie pod każdym względem nadzwyczajna. A jeżeli chodzi o śmiech... każdy śmieje się inaczej. Tu zaczął dawać próbki śmiechu różnych osób. Robił to tak komicznie, takie miny przy tym wyprawiał, że umarłego by rozruszał. Najlepiej i najdłużej naśladował grubą gosposię, panią Michalewską. Nie wiedział, że w tej właśnie chwili pani Michalewską bliższa była płaczu niż śmiechu, i to z jego powodu. Już gdy windowała się do bryczki, stangret zauważył, że gospodyni dostała purpurowych wypieków, tak jakby przed chwilą odeszła od smażenia konfitur. Przez całą drogę słyszał, jak mamrotała mu coś za plecami, wzdychała i pojękiwała. – Coś musiało się stać – miarkował. Jakoż i stało się. W miasteczku pani Michalewską dowiedziała się tak strasznych rzeczy, że wprost nie chciała im wierzyć i nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby nie świadectwo kilku osób i gdyby nie to, że na własne oczy zobaczyła, gdzie pan Leszek postawił motocykl i gdzie siedział już bite dwie godziny. Para małych, lecz dobrze wypasionych kasztanów szła dziarskim kłusem, lecz pani Michalewskiej zdawało się, że bryczka ledwie się porusza. Wciąż wyglądała przed siebie, obliczając, ile to kilometrów zostało do Ludwikowa. Wreszcie za lasem otworzył się szeroki widok. Pola łagodną pochyłością zniżały się do widocznej na horyzoncie niebieskiej smugi jeziora. Nad jeziorem ustawione w symetryczne rzędy małe kubiki budynków z czerwonej cegły i kominy. Na wzgórzu w pękach zieleni bielił się wysoki, smukły pałac, uchodzący w całym powiecie za ósmy cud, jeżeli nie świata, to przynajmniej kresów północno-wschodnich. Jedna jedyna pani Michalewską nie podzielała tych zachwytów. Wolała dawny, drewniany, lecz większy i przytulniejszy od nowego dwór, w którym się urodziła, wychowała i pracowała od dziecka. Nie umiała też przebaczyć swemu chlebodawcy i rówieśnikowi, staremu panu Czyńskiemu, że zamiast odbudować dokładnie spalony podczas inwazji dom, kazał wznieść nowoczesny, i do tego dwupiętrowy pałac, jakby zależało mu na tym, by stare nogi gospodyni miały jak najwięcej schodów do włażenia i złażenia. I teraz, chociaż pochłonięta innymi myślami, pani Michalewską poświęciła jedno sieknięcie tej niedorzecznej innowacji, do której pomimo upływu kilkunastu lat nie umiała się przyzwyczaić. Minąwszy wjazdową bramę bryczka skręciła w boczną aleję parku i zatrzymała się przed służbowym wejściem. Pani Michalewską zbyt była podniecona, by osobiście zająć się wyładowaniem i umieszczeniem w spiżarni przywiezionych zapasów. Niczym lokomotywa pośpiesznego pociągu przewaliła przez kuchnię, kredensowy i jadalnię sapiąc może nawet bardziej, niż wymagało tego zmęczenie i rozwijana szybkość. Wiedziała, gdzie o tej porze znajdzie państwa Czyńskich, i nie omyliła się. Byli na północnym tarasie. Pani Eleonora, sztywna i wyprostowana w swoim gorsecie, siedziała na twardym, niewyściełanym krześle (innych nie uznawała) i zagłębiona była w wielkich księgach fabrycznych. Za nią stał buchalter, pan Słupek, z miną nieszczęśnika, którego za chwilę wezmą na tortury. Jego łysa głowa, podobna do wielkiej, różowej purchawki, pokryta była gęstymi kropelkami potu. W drugim końcu tarasu, w wielkim, trzcinowym fotelu siedział pan Stanisław Czyński, obłożony nieprawdopodobnymi stosami gazet. Pani Michalewską stanęła na środku bez słowa, jak posąg grozy. Pan Czyński opuścił niżej okulary i zapytał: – O co chodzi, Michalesiu? – Nieszczęście! – jęknęła. – Cytryn nie ma? – Ach, co tam cytryny!... Kom-pro-mi-tac-ja! – Co się stało? – spokojnie, lecz już z większym zainteresowaniem zapytał pan Czyński, odkładając gazetę. – Co się stało?... Skandal!... Myślałam, że spalę się ze wstydu. Całe miasteczko o niczym innym nie mówi! Tylko o nim! – O kim? – No, o naszym kochanym Leszku. – O Leszku? Pani Czyńska podniosła głowę i powiedziała: – Niech pan zapamięta, panie Słupek. Przerywamy na tej pozycji, 1482 złote i 24 grosze. – Tak jest, proszę pani. – Buchalter odetchnął. – Dwadzieścia cztery grosze. Czy mam odejść? – Nie, niech pan zostanie. Więc co Michalesia mówi? – O panu Leszku! Wstyd całej rodzinie! Dowiedziałam się takich rzeczy, że no! – Więc proszę powtórzyć. Pewno jakieś plotki – z kamiennym spokojem rzekła pani Czyńska. – W Radoliszkach biją się, mordują się przez naszego pana Leszka. Kierownik agencji pocztowej gitarę na nim połamał i turlali się po całym rynku. Nos mu rozbił! Zęby wybił... – Komu? – zerwał się pan Czyński. – Leszkowi? – Nie, temu synowi Mosterdzieja, rymarza. – Więc cóż to nas obchodzi? – A bo to przez tę dziewczynę, z którą pan Leszek romans uprawia. Pani Czyńska zmarszczyła brwi. – Nic nie rozumiem. Proszę Michalesię, by opowiedziała wszystko po porządku. – Toż mówię! Przez dziewczynę. Przez tę Marysię od Szkopkowej. Ja od dawna wiedziałam, że tu musi być sprawa nieczysta. Stare oczy, ale dobrze patrzą. Czy nie mówiłam jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu: – No, no, coś mi za bardzo pan Leszek do tych Radoliszek jeździ!... Może nie mówiłam?... No, niech państwo powiedzą, że nie mówiłam... – Mniejsza o to. I cóż ta dziewczyna? – Dziewczyna jak dziewczyna. Ładna, bo ładna, ale ja tam w niej nic specjalnego nie widzę. Żeby aż bić się o taką?... Ale to swoją drogą, a swoją drogą pan Leszek. Co dzień gania do miasteczka. Myślę sobie: – Co go tam ciągnie, aż teraz okazuje się! Dopiero teraz. – I cóż się okazuje? – Że do niej, do tej Marysi. Motocykiel całymi dniami gdzie stoi?... A pod sklepem pani Szkopkowej. Wszyscy widzą i głowami kręcą. A pan Leszek gdzie przebywa?... Ano w sklepie. Sam na sam! Tak! Sam na sam z nią, bo Szkopkowa w sklepie nie siedzi. Pani aptekarzowa powiada, że to dziw, powiada, że dotychczas ksiądz proboszcz z ambony, powiada, takiego zgorszenia nie potępił. I jeżeli, powiada, tego nie zrobił, to chyba przez wzgląd na szacunek i poważanie dla rodziców tego, powiada, przedsiębiorczego kawalera. Pan Czyński skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. – Cóż dalej? – Ano, to ten właśnie syn rymarza, eks-kleryk, w sobotę... Nie, nie, w piątek... Nie, dobrze mówię, w sobotę, publicznie ową Marysię zapytuje, dlaczego to do sklepu kanapę wstawiła... To owa Marysia na to nic. To on zaczął takimi słowami z naszego pana Leszka i z niej podrwiwać, że wszyscy za brzuchy się trzymali ze śmiechu. – Jacy wszyscy? – spokojnie zapytała pani Eleonora. – No, naród. Na ulicy przecie było i każdy słyszał. To dziewczynę wstyd widocznie zdjął, bo ani pary nie puściła i w nogi. Ale musiała się poskarżyć temu, co pocztę załatwia, Sobkowi. A może on i tak od kogoś się dowiedział. Dość, że jak tylko eks-kleryka spotkał, rzucił się na niego i tak wykotłował, że tamten ledwie z życiem wyszedł. A dziś to na własne oczy widziałam motocykiel pana Leszka znowu pod tym sklepikiem. Jeszcze nieszczęście napyta na siebie. Ten Sobek gotów mu jaką krzywdę zrobić, bo to... – No, dobrze – przerwała pani Czyńska. – Dziękujemy Michalesi za informacje. Zajmę się tą sprawą. Mówiła zupełnie obojętnie, lecz gospodyni dobrze wiedziała, czym to pachnie. Przyszło jej teraz do głowy, że postąpiła zbyt pośpiesznie i nierozważnie. Wprawdzie była oburzona niemoralnymi wizytami Leszka, lecz kochała go bardziej od rodzonych dzieci i teraz żałowała swego postępku. – Bo ja, proszę państwa – zaczęła – nic na naszego pana Leszka nie mówię, bo ma się rozumieć... Ale państwo Czyńscy rozmawiali już po francusku, co oznaczało, że Michalesia powinna wynieść się. Zrobiła to ociągając się i zastanowiła się nad tym, czyby nie wybiec zawczasu na drogę i nie uprzedzić Leszka o piwie, którego nawarzyła. Po zastanowieniu się doszła jednak do przekonania, że młodemu porządna bura, na którą zasłużył, wyjdzie tylko na korzyść, i zaniechała zamiaru. Na potępienie zasługiwał w każdym razie. Jeżeli uwodził przyzwoitą dziewczynę, to postępował brzydko. Jeżeli owa Marysia nie należała do przyzwoitych, kompromitował siebie i rodzinę. Tak rozumowała Michalesia, takiego również zdania byli państwo Czyńscy. Toteż gdy Leszek przyjechał, ku swemu zdziwieniu i zaniepokojeniu zauważył zimne spojrzenia, jakimi go przyjęto. Początkowo był przerażony domysłem: ten łajdak Bauer, dyrektor hotelu z Wilna, musiał przysłać rachunek. – A to świństwo – myślał jedząc kolację w milczeniu – nie mógł paru tygodni poczekać. Rachunek – o ile pamięć Leszka nie zawodziła – zawierał pozycje, których za żadną cenę nie chciałby zademonstrować rodzicom. Zwłaszcza owe rozbite lustra i zbyt wiele, naprawdę zbyt wiele butelek szampana... – Czy mógłbyś teraz poświęcić nam pół godziny czasu? – odezwała się wstając od stołu pani Czyńska. – Chcielibyśmy z tobą pomówić. – Aż pół godziny? – podejrzliwie zapytał Leszek. – Czy uważasz, że to dla rodziców zbyt dużo? – Ależ nie, mamo. Jestem do waszej dyspozycji. – Przejdziemy do gabinetu. – Oho! – mruknął do siebie Leszek. – Rzecz musi być poważna. W gabinecie z reguły odbywały się najmniej przyjemne i najbardziej oficjalne konferencje z rodzicami. Pan Czyński zasiadł na prezydialnym miejscu przy biurku i, chrząknąwszy dwukrotnie, zaczął: – Mój Leszku! Doszło do naszej wiadomości, że lekkomyślność swoją posuwasz do granic, które przekraczają nie tylko dobre obyczaje, ale i pojęcie o godności osobistej, jakie staraliśmy się oboje z matką w ciebie wpoić. – Nie wiem, ojcze, o co chodzi – przybierając ton chłodny i obronny odpowiedział Leszek. – Chodzi o obrzydliwe burdy wśród miasteczkowych... kawalerów... o burdy wywołane przez ciebie. Leszek pomyślał z ulgą: – Więc nie rachunek! Dzięki Bogu! – i już z całą swobodą uśmiechnął się. – Moi kochani rodzice! Widzę, że wprowadzono was w błąd, mówiąc po prostu, zbujano jakimiś niedorzecznymi bajkami. O żadnych burdach nic nie wiem. A tym bardziej nie mogłem ich wywołać. – A czy nie wiesz też nic o niejakiej Marysi – powoli zapytała matka – o ekspedientce ze sklepiku Szkopkowej? Leszek zaczerwienił się lekko. – Cóż to ma do rzeczy? – Bardzo wiele, mój drogi. – Owszem. Znam tę Marysię. Miła dziewczyna. Chrząknął i dodał: – Wstępuję do tego sklepu dość często po papierosy. – Codziennie – podkreśliła matka. – Być może – zmarszczył brwi. – I cóż z tego? – Bywasz tam codziennie i przesiadujesz godzinami. – Jeżeli nawet... Czy nie sądzisz, mamo, że wyrosłem już z tych lat, kiedy podlegałem kontroli?... – Zapewne. Jeżeli chodzi o naszą kontrolę. Ale najbardziej dojrzały i najzupełniej samodzielny człowiek podlega zawsze jeszcze innej i to znacznie mniej wyrozumiałej kontroli. Myślę o kontroli opinii publicznej. Leszek żachnął się. – Daruj, mamo, ale nią popełniłem żadnej zbrodni! – Nikt ci zbrodni nie zarzuca. – Więc o co chodzi? – O takt i godność – dobitnie odpowiedziała pani Czyńska. – Nie uważam, bym uchybił jednemu lub drugiemu. Pan Czyński niecierpliwie poruszył się w fotelu. – Mój Leszku – zaczął. – Musisz to sam rozumieć, że twoje stałe przebywanie, demonstracyjne przebywanie w sklepiku nie mogło nie wywołać komentarzy... – Nikomu nic do tego. Sklep... sklep jest miejscem publicznym. Każdy ma prawo wejść do sklepu. – Daruj – przerwała matka – ale podobne wykręty stoją poniżej twego poziomu. Przede wszystkim przesiadujesz tam całymi dniami, co zwraca wszystkich uwagę i wywołuje komentarze. Nie posądzisz chyba nikogo o taką naiwność, by przypuszczał, że spędzasz ten czas na studiach metod handlu sklepikarskiego. Przesiadujesz tam dla owej ekspedientki. – Możliwe. Więc cóż z tego? – Z tego wynikałoby, że uważasz jej towarzystwo za nader interesujące. – Istotnie, mamo. – I za odpowiednie dla ciebie?... Czy tak?... Odpowiednie dla pana Czyńskiego pod względem towarzyskim, intelektualnym, socjalnym? Leszek wzruszył ramionami. – To kwestia poglądu, zapatrywań... – Otóż pozwól sobie powiedzieć, że naszym zdaniem nie ma tu żadnej kwestii. A najlepszy dowód w tym, że twoje wizyty stały się tematem plotek w miasteczku. – Kpię sobie z plotek! – zawołał porywczo. – I nie tylko plotek. Owa dziewczyna została publicznie zelżona przez jednego z mnie szczęśliwych... twoich współzawodników, w następstwie czego inny... adorator tej... popularnej panienki w ulicznej bijatyce uważał za stosowne stanąć w obronie jej czci. Dzięki temu twoje... zaloty i twoja osoba nabrały w okolicy rozgłosu. Leszek szeroko otworzył oczy. – Ależ ja o niczym nie wiem! To w ogóle jest niemożliwe! Zerwał się wzburzony i zawołał: – To są ohydne plotki, w których nie ma ani jednego słowa prawdy! – Niestety, synu – odezwał się pan Czyński – mamy zupełnie pewne wiadomości. – Nie wierzę! – wybuchnął. – Powiedziałaby mi o tym! A mama nie powinna, mówiąc o dziewczynie, której nie zna, o najprzyzwoitszej dziewczynie, posługiwać się takimi... takimi... dwuznacznymi aluzjami! To... to jest wstrętne! Państwo Czyńscy zamienili szybkie spojrzenie. Byli zaskoczeni wybuchem syna, który dotychczas sam zbyt lekko wyrażał się o kobietach. – Widzę, że owa panienka bardzo cię obchodzi. – Naturalnie, że obchodzi, jeżeli z mojej przyczyny ma być narażona na podobne... podobne... Przygryzł wargi i nie dokończył. Pani Czyńska spokojnie opowiedziała wszystko to, czego dowiedziała się od gospodyni. Leszek zdołał opanować się o tyle, że nie przerwał jej ani razu. Gdy skończyła, odezwał się sucho: – I jakież konsekwencje zamierzacie z tego wyciągnąć? – Jak to konsekwencje? – zdziwił się pan Czyński. – Właśnie jedyną konsekwencją jest to, że chcieliśmy cię prosić, byś zastanowił się nad swoim postępowaniem. To wszystko. Leszek potrząsnął głową. – To nie wszystko. Możecie to uznać lub nie, lecz ja w swoim postępowaniu nie widzę nic, co by wam, mnie czy komukolwiek przynosiło ujmę. Nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Absolutnie nic! Natomiast ani ja, ani chyba moi rodzice nie mogą puścić płazem jakiemuś chamowi, że plugawi opinię biednej wprawdzie, ale godnej szacunku dziewczyny, posługując się moim nazwiskiem. Pani Eleonora zmierzyła syna ironicznym spojrzeniem. – Zbyt pewien, mój drogi, jesteś owego szacunku, na który zasługuje rzekomo ta panieneczka. Nie posądzam cię o naiwność! Ale jakże myślisz zareagować?... Jestem bardzo ciekawa. Czy idąc wzorem owego urzędnika pocztowego zamierzasz wdać się z synem rymarza w bijatykę? – Nie, ale skieruję sprawę do sądu! – Nie będzie to świadczyło o twoim rozsądku. Sprawa sądowa z pewnością nie poprawi reputacji tej panienki. – Więc każę stangretowi oćwiczyć go batem! – krzyknął zniecierpliwiony. – A w każdym razie... Od dzisiejszego dnia nie będziemy ani do fabryki, ani do folwarku brać wyrobów jego ojca! – Ojciec tu nic nie winien – zauważył pan Czyński. – Oczywiście – dodała pani Eleonora. – A poza tym pozwól, że wyrażę zdziwienie z powodu twego tonu, tonu tak apodyktycznego, jakby fabryka i folwark stanowiły twoją własność i sprawa zamówień zależała wyłącznie od ciebie. Leszek miał już jednak zbyt roztrzęsione nerwy. Odstąpił krok wstecz i zapytał: – Więc to tak?... Więc mama zamierza nadal zaopatrywać się u tego rymarza? – Nie widzę powodu do zmiany. – Ale ja widzę! – krzyknął. – To jeszcze nas na szczęście nie obowiązuje. – Tak? Zatem słuchajcie! Żądam tego stanowczo. Macie wybór. Albo zastosujecie się do mego żądania, albo nie zobaczycie mnie nigdy więcej! Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z gabinetu. Był wzburzony do ostatecznych granic, wzburzony do tego stopnia, że rzeczywiście nie zawahałby się wykonać groźby i wyjechać chociażby natychmiast. Nie chciał i nie mógł zastanowić się teraz nad tym, czy postępuje słusznie. Sama myśl, że jakiś miasteczkowy chłystek ośmielił się publicznie stroić zeń żarty, doprowadzała go do furii, zaciemniała trzeźwy sąd i domagała się bezzwłocznej reakcji. I to w tej chwili było najważniejsze: ukarać, zemścić się. Bodaj rodzice stanęli na przeszkodzie! Bodaj! Niemal pragnął tego. Pokazałby im, że potrafi nie cofnąć się przed niczym. Ukarze ich również. Wybiegł do parku i laską ojca, którą zabrał z przedpokoju, z wściekłością obijał liście z gałęzi kasztanów. Oczywiście zerwanie z domem równałoby się nędzy. Otrzymał wprawdzie fachowe wykształcenie jako ceramik, mógłby dostać w Ćmielowie czy w jakiejś innej fabryce posadkę. Zamknęłoby to jednak jego budżet w kwocie nędznych paruset złotych miesięcznie. – To trudno – przekonał siebie. – Przetrwam. I nagle zjawiło się pytanie: – Co właściwie było przyczyną konfliktu, konfliktu, który miałby zaważyć na całym moim życiu? Odpowiedź przyszła łatwo: – Marysia... Tak, w gruncie rzeczy chodziło tu o Marysię, o tę śliczną dziewczynę, dla której gotów był na wszystko. A jeżeli, przypuśćmy, nie na wszystko, to na bardzo wiele... – Na bardzo wiele – upewnił siebie. Lecz natychmiast wyrosły wątpliwości. Czy zerwanie z rodzicami, czy wyrzeczenie się pozycji i dobrobytu, czy to wszystko nie byłoby ceną zbyt wysoką?... Z oburzeniem odrzucił tę myśl. Sprawa przedstawiała się jasno: ktoś ośmielił się obrazić Marysię i jego, musi więc ponieść karę. Jeżeli zaś rodzice odmawiają jedynemu synowi tak drobnej satysfakcji, tym samym dają dowód, że nie zasługują na żadne względy. Niech cierpią. A Marysia?... Z Marysią to całkiem inna kwestia. Tu nie powinno wchodzić w grę pytanie, czy ona zasługuje na to. Bo trzeźwo rzecz biorąc, Marysia nie jest w porządku. Stanowczo nie jest. Ten syn rymarza poczuwał się widocznie do jakiejś poufałości w stosunku do niej albo powodowała nim zazdrość. A ten pocztowiec, jakiś Sobek?... Dlaczego stanął w obronie Marysi?... Całkiem bez powodów?... Tak myśleć byłoby dowodem najgłupszej naiwności. Oczywiście, dziewczynę musi coś z nim łączyć. Ogarnęło go krańcowe rozdrażnienie. Sam domysł, podsunięty przez matkę, że owi ludzie są jego... rywalami, wydawał się obrazą, najcięższą obrazą. – Oto są skutki – myślał z goryczą – zbliżania się do osób z takiego środowiska. Matka niewątpliwie jest kobietą doświadczoną. I umie rozsądnie patrzeć na życie. Jeżeli jej podejrzenia bodaj w części są słuszne... – To ładnie wyglądam! Ośmieszyłem się jak smarkacz! Ta dziewczyna przy mnie udaje lilię polną, a kto wie, na co sobie pozwala z takim, powiedzmy, Sobkiem... Posądzenie wprawdzie było wstrętne, ale któż może zaręczyć, że życie, że prawda nie jest równie wstrętna? I Leszkiem owładnęło zupełne zniechęcenie. Usiadł na ławce kamienne], mokrej od rosy, a świat wydał mu się czymś obrzydliwym, nudnym, niegodnym żadnych wysiłków, żadnych walk, żadnych poświęceń... ...Bo gdyby Marysia była uczciwą, szczerą dziewczyną, nie ukrywałaby tej awantury przed nim. Przeciwnie. Wyznałaby wszystko, prosiłaby o obronę jego, nie zaś jakiegoś Sobka... Zza drzew wyłonił się okrągły księżyc. Leszek w ogóle nie lubił księżyca. Tym jednak razem dostrzegł w jego nieprzyjemnej fizjonomii wyraźnie ironiczny uśmiech. – Jestem jeszcze straszliwie głupi – pomyślał – straszliwie głupi. I zastanowił się nad tym, co też o całej historii i o jego zachowaniu się powiedzą sobie rodzice. Gdyby mógł słyszeć ich rozmowę, przekonałby się, że nie różni się od nich w ocenie swojej mądrości. Po jego wyjściu państwo Czyńscy milczeli dość długo, wreszcie pani Eleonora westchnęła: – Martwi mnie bardzo głupota Leszka. – I ja się nie cieszę – dodał pan Stanisław, wstając. – Późno już. Czas spać. Codziennym zwyczajem pocałował żonę w rękę i w czoło i poszedł do siebie. Po kwadransie był już w łóżku i właśnie zabierał się do czytania „Potopu”, który przed snem stanowił dlań najniezawodniejszy środek na uspokojenie nerwów, oderwanie myśli od spraw dziennych i błogo kołysał wyobraźnię, gdy zapukano do drzwi. – To ty? – zdziwił się na widok żony. Już od wielu lat odzwyczaił się od jej odwiedzin w szlafroku i o tej porze. – Tak, Stasiu. Chciałam zasięgnąć twojej opinii. Sama nie wiem, jak należy postąpić. Czy sądzisz, że pogróżkę Leszka należy brać serio? – To jest chłopak niezrównoważony – oględnie zauważył pan Czyński. – Bo widzisz... Byłoby wysoce niepedagogicznie ustąpić pod presją groźby. Z drugiej jednak strony musimy wziąć pod uwagę jego wiek. Jeżeli dotychczas nie zdołaliśmy go wychować, to i dalsza pedagogika nie pomoże nic. Pan Stanisław zerknął tęsknie na rozłożony na kołdrze gruby tom. Zagłoba właśnie objął regimentarstwo i przystępował do aprowidowania obozu. Ustęp szczególniej pogodny i tu nagle znowu sprawa Leszka. – Sądzę, Elu, że odmówiliśmy mu zbyt stanowczo. – Ale sprawiedliwie. – Zapewne. Z drugiej wszakże strony ambicja chłopaka została podrażniona. Jestem zdania, że ostatecznie... Myśl o dalszym ciągu, o sprowadzeniu broni i amunicji z Białegostoku, o przybyciu księcia Sapiehy (Jakaś głowa kiepska, musi być z Witebska!), wszystko to nastrajało pana Czyńskiego pokojowo i pojednawczo. – ...ostatecznie ten rymarz powinien swego synalka nauczyć moresu. Niepodobna odmówić Leszkowi pewnej dozy słuszności. – Więc upierasz się – podchwyciła pani Eleonora – przy tym, by przyjąć warunek Leszka? – Ja upieram się? – zdziwił się szczerze pan Stanisław. – No, przecież nie ja. – Niecierpliwie wzruszyła ramionami. – Zawsze byłam zdania, że jesteś dla niego zbyt miękki i zbyt pobłażliwy. Obyśmy nie odpokutowali kiedyś ciężko za tę twoją słabość. – Przepraszam cię, Elu... – zaczął pan Czyński, lecz małżonka przerwała mu: – Proszę cię, zastosuję się do twojej woli. Chociaż jeszcze raz podkreślam, że robię to wbrew memu przekonaniu. – Ależ... – próbował oponować pan Stanisław – ależ ja... – Ty? Ty, mój drogi, źle go wychowałeś! Dobranoc! I pani Eleonora wyszła. Wyszła z poczuciem wstydu przed samą sobą. Sumienie nie dało się oszukać pozornym zwaleniem odpowiedzialności za ustępstwo na barki męża. Jej despotyczna natura buntowała się przeciw ultimatum syna i gdyby pan Stanisław bodaj jednym słowem zachęcił ją do oporu, do stanowczości – nie zmieniłaby swego postanowienia. Inna rzecz, że szła do sypialni męża zupełnie pewna, że od niego takiej zachęty nie usłyszy. Nie znałby jednak pani Eleonory Czyńskiej ten, kto by przypuszczał, że potrafiłaby pogodzić się zupełnie z klęską. Drżała wprawdzie na myśl, że syn pogróżkę wykona i że wyjedzie na koniec świata, nie mogła jednak uznać własnej kapitulacji za wyrzeczenie się wszystkich korzyści. Toteż nazajutrz wezwała syna i oświadczyła mu krótko, że bynajmniej nie pod jego presją, lecz na skutek perswazji ojca postanowiła zrezygnować z zamówień u rymarza Wojdyłły, pod jednym wszakże warunkiem. Mianowicie Leszek jeszcze dzisiaj wyjedzie pod Warszawę, do wuja Eustachego, na dłuższy czas. Umyślnie nie określiła terminu w obawie, że zbyt długi zostałby przez Leszka odrzucony. Obawy jej jednak były zbyteczne. Po źle przespanej nocy, po wielu seriach sceptycznych i nawet cynicznych myśli, Leszek był zupełnie zrezygnowany. Sam zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie byłoby najlepiej wyjechać, i projekt matki przyjął bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Wyjazd automatycznie odsunie pokusy wycieczek do miasteczka; w gwarnym, wesołym domu wuja Eustachego, gdzie zawsze pełno było panien i młodych mężatek, na pewno przyjemniej spędzi czas niż w tej obrzydliwej okolicy, w tym niewyszlamowanym stawie, wśród drobnych, brudnych i przyziemnych spraw. Tak myślał aż do chwili, gdy przed oknami wagonu zaczęły i się przesuwać uciekające budynki stacyjne. Gdy jednak koła pociągu wpadły w monotonny, rytmiczny stukot, myśli zmąciły się, zawirowały i nagle pobiegły w innym, w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku. Ale to już jest dalsza historia. Kategoria:Znachor